degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Stop
WARNING: MAJOR SEXUAL CONTENT Cam is lying on top of Kieran, their bodies melting together. Cam pulls off Kieran's shirt and their skin on skin contact drives their desire. This is a sensation that's all new to Kieran. He's never been this close with anyone, the thought before made him cringe but with Cam, it doesn't.. A Love In Spring. '''episode 4. '''Stop Kieran feels Cam's hands move lower and lower down his body, he knows exactly where Cam is going with those hands. '' '''Cam: '''You're already hard '''Kieran: '''Well, so are you ''Cam wastes no time grabbing onto what he can find. Cam has forever taunted boys and girls over the years but this is the first time he's ever gone this far with a guy. He's in unexplored territory but he's not afraid. The moans coming from Kieran push him to carry on and he rubs his hand over Kieran's crotch, feeling what's alive under the fabric. Cam goes to undo Kieran's pants when.. Kieran: 'St...op '''Cam: '''Eh? '''Kieran: '''I.....c..an't ''Through Kieran's panting it's hard to get a clear idea of what's he saying but Cam knows what he said. However, he carries on undoing his pants 'Kieran: '''Cam...I said...stop '''Cam: '''Why? I thought you wanted this '''Kieran: '''I..I do, but... not now, I can't do this...not to Kaylin...it's not right '''Cam: '''We've already come this far. It's not gonna get any worse by continuing ''Cam undoes Kieran's pants and pulls them off, all that stands between him now is underwear, Cam goes to remove it 'Kieran: '''Hey! I said stop '''Cam: '''It's just a bit of fun '''Kieran: '''Cam no...I don't want to do this ''Cam doesn't stop and he pulls at Kieran's underwear. As the underwear begins to come down, he feels a large stinging across the side of his face. There's no denying that Kieran slapped him, hard. As he regains his senses, he sees that Kieran has crawled over to the other side of the room as he desperately tries to put his underwear back on. There are tears in Kieran's eyes, he's visibly shaken. 'Kieran: '''Why didn't you stop? '''Cam: '''I-I-I'm sorry, I got carried away '''Kieran: '''I said I didn't want to do it '''Cam: '''I don't understand. You were fine with it until two minutes ago. You wanted me to do it '''Kieran: '''I know and I'm sorry. When you were about to go further, Kaylin came into my head and I realised I couldn't do this. Cam, she's my girlfriend, this is cheating. I won't cheat on her. If there was ever someone else, I'd break up with her first '''Cam: '''I'm really sorry. So what does this mean? '''Kieran: '''Huh '''Cam: '''What are we? '''Kieran: '''Nothing ''The words hurt Cam. He was not expecting those words at all 'Cam: '''What? But I thought that '''Kieran: '''You thought what? That because I kissed you and touched you that we were together? ''There's a silence 'Kieran: '''I did too '''Cam: '''What? '''Kieran: '''I thought that that meant we were together too. When we were kissing, I wanted you, it was the first time you'd ever made it clear your intent and I thought we were going to be together. '''Cam: '''So why aren't we? '''Kieran: '''Because you wouldn't stop. Cam, I'm a virgin. I've never been with anyone and it's my choice who my virginity goes to. I won't have it taken from me, even if it's the person I want to lose it to. '''Cam: '''I would never-- '''Kieran: '''Be honest! RIght now, would you have taken it? If I hadn't have said stop, would you have taken my virginity? '''Cam: '.....yes 'Kieran: '''And that's why we're nothing '''Cam: '''Kieran I- ''Kieran picks up his pants and walks out the door '''Cam: ''(thinking) I'm an idiot, I pushed him. I tried to do something that he didn't want. How can he trust me now? How can I be with him now? He's never going to want to be close to me again'' Across the hall, in a small supply closet, Kieran sits crying. He hasn't even bothered to put his pants back on. The tears roll down his face as he replays the scene over and over. Kieran: ''(thinking) What was that? What just happened? Why did I stop him? I wanted him to carry on. I wanted him to touch me, but a part of me wanted him to stop. The part of me that spoke wanted him to stop. I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to be touched that way. As much as I wanted him to, I wasn't ready. But why didn't he stop? I know he likes to take charge but why didn't he stop when I asked him to? I thought he wasn't going to stop. I don't know how to trust him right now. '' Kieran hears the bedroom door open. He plans to go out and speak to Cam but he hears another voice Student: 'Yo Cameron '''Cam: '''What do you want? '''Student: '''What ya been doing? '''Cam: '''Having a bit of fun '''Student: '''With your plaything? '''Cam: '''You betcha '''Student: '''I can't believe you managed to convince everyone that you dropped him. You really gonna play with him? '''Cam: '''Oh yeah. Just now, I was grabbing onto him. He's probably my most intense plaything yet '''Student: '''What are you gonna do next '''Cam: '''I'm not sure. Either fuck him hard and dump him or strip him down and humiliate him '''Student: '''Dude that sounds awesome, I can't wait '''Cam: '''Yeah ''The student walks off and Cam turns back to see Kieran standing there. '' '''Cam: '''How much did you hear? ''This time, it's a punch. For a puppy like Kieran, it's the most painful punch he's ever been dealt 'Kieran: '''YOU BASTARD '''Cam: '''Kieran I- '''Kieran: '''SO YOU WERE LYING? YOU NEVER STOPPED TREATING ME AS YOUR PLAYTHING. YOU WERE JUST GONNA HURT ME AND TAKE SOMEONE PRECIOUS FROM ME. WHY DID I EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE LIKE YOU? '''Cam: '''I just- '''Kieran: '''You don't love me. You don't even care for me do you? I've never been anything to you? Just a pawn in your game. ''Kieran goes to leave but turns around '''Kieran: '''I love you ok? I love you so much. I wasn't ready to admit it because deep down I knew you never felt this way about you but I do. I love you! But I don't ever want to see you again! Stay away from me, you bastard '''Cam: ''(thinking) Why? Why is this happening? I don't know why this is happening. I was lying to the kid. I lied and told my closest friends that I'd kept him as my plaything because I was too scared to admit I'd fallen for him. What I have with Kieran is real. But now he say's he hates me, he thinks that I'm trying to hurt him. I'm not. I love him......he said it too. He told me he loved me. I didn't know he ever felt that strongly about me. What have I done? Playing all these games. It's all falling apart. The only person I'm around that makes me feel like myself is Kieran, and I just pushed him away.'' 'Lizzy: '''Why aren't you with Cam? '''Kieran: '''I uh, wanted some fresh air ''Kieran is sitting on the beach. He's completely changed his outfit from before in an attempt to forget about the earliar ordeal 'Lizzy: '''What's wrong? '''Kieran: '''Eh? Nothing '''Lizzy: '''I may not be the most sympathetic of people but I do care about you and I can tell when something's bothering you '''Kieran: '''It's just something, nothing to worry about '''Lizzy: '''Are you sure? If there's something wrong you can tell me. I won't laugh ok? '''Kieran: '''Honestly Lizzy's it's ok '''Kaylin: '''Hey! '''Kieran: '''Hey ''Kaylin runs over and her and Kieran share a quick kiss 'Kaylin: '''You ok? '''Kieran: '''Yeah, I'm good '''Kaylin: '''Hey, I bought a new swimsuit, why don't you come to my room and tell me it looks good on me? '''Kieran: '''S-Sure ''Kieran and Kaylin walk over to her room and Kieran sits on the bed as she changes. She stops before she's about to change 'Kaylin: '''We've been together 3 months now and we've done nothing other than kiss '''Kieran: '''Well I-I uh thought that '''Kaylin: '''It's not a problem, I just thought that perhaps we could do a little more. You're a hot blooded guy, I'm a girl with needs. We match '''Kieran: '''Well- Kaylin sits on top of Kieran and grinds him '''Kaylin: '''See, there you are, you do come alive when it's touched '''Kieran: '''Kaylin please I- '''Kaylin: '''How about I use my hand to work it a bit? '''Kieran: '''I'm not up for it right now, so no- '''Kaylin: '''You're up down here, let me just-- '''Kieran: '''NO! What is wrong with everyone? DOES NO ONE UNDERSTAND THE WORD NO?! '''Kaylin: '''Kieran, I was just- '''Kieran: '''Doing what you thought I wanted, yeah I now. Well I don't want it alright? I don't want a handjob, I don't want a blowjob. I don't want to get naked with you, I don't want to fuck you or be fucked by you DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? NO MEANS NO! ''He doesn't stop running. As far as he can go, he runs and runs. He hates running, he can't do it yet he doesn't stop. He just wants to run from it all. He wants to go back to being the nobody at high school The boy who isn't tied to two of the most popular kids in school. He doesn't want to be Kaylin's boyfriend, Cam's plaything. He doesn't want to be in love with Cam. He doesn't want to be anything. He just wants to be free. He wants to be nothing. So Kieran run, further and further before eventually stopping. He doesn't know where he is but right now he's content with being lost forever. He spies a nearby cliff and sits on the edge of it, taking in the world 'Cam: '''There you are '''Kieran: '''How did you find me here? '''Cam: '''Luck. What are you doing here? You've been missing for hours? '''Kieran: '''I needed to run '''Cam: '''I spoke to Kaylin '''Kieran: '''You did? '''Cam: '''She told me what happened. I told her what happened to '''Kieran: '''Huh? WHY?! '''Cam: '''Because I love you! '''Kieran: '''Huh? Wha-? I-? Eh? '''Cam: '''I love you and I can't lie to you anymore, nor can I let you lie to someone else '''Kieran: '''You love me? But what about what you said? '''Cam: '''It was a lie. I told my friends I'd kept you as my plaything because I was scared to admit the truth. That I loved you. Everything with you has been the truth. Our friendship, the feelings, it's all true. I love you '''Kieran: '''I don't understand '''Cam: '''Let me make it clear ''Cam pulls Kieran close and kisses him passionately 'Cam: '''Does that make things clearer? '''Kieran: '''Not really, for all I know that could just be another ploy '''Cam: '''Kieran I- '''Kieran: '''I can't figure you out. You're constantly changing. I don't know if you're telling me the truth right now. When me met you said you were interested but you were lying, you wanted me as your toy. You told your friend that you just wanted to humiliate me but now you say that you love me. I have always been honest with you but you're not being honest with me. '''Cam: '''What do you want me to do? You want me to scream it from the rooftops that I love you? Because I will. Do you want me to do to myself what I "said" I would do to you? Kieran, I love you, please believe me. '''Kieran: '''I just can't '''Cam: '''Will you at least trust me enough to let me take you back to our room? '''Kieran: '''Yeah..sure ''It's a quiet walk back, neither says much. Cam desperately tries to hide his laughter when Kieran trips and falls, ripping his jeans. In fact, he bursts into laugher when Kieran falls again leaving his jeans unwearable. The walk seems to lift their spirits and Kieran begins to feel more trusting of Cam once more. He hates that he's so up and down with Cam but Cam always makes him feel better '''Kieran: '''Stop looking at my ass '''Cam: '''Damn, I was just admiring it '''Kieran: '''Well don't. Listen Cam, along this walk I've been thinking. That maybe, you are being honest with me. That what you've told me is the truth '''Cam: '''And? '''Kieran: '''I want to be with you '''Cam: '''You do? '''Kieran: '''Yes, but let me speak to Kaylin first. Even if she knows now, I have to talk to her. Meet me at the hot springs after and we'll take it from there Category:Blog posts